ironmaidenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Eddie The Head
thumb|200pxEddie The Head, también conocido como Edward the Head o simplemente Eddie, es el ícono de Iron Maiden. Es un personaje que aparece en todas las portadas de los álbumes de la banda y en sus actuaciones en vivo. Derek Riggs se basó en una propaganda publicada durante la Guerra de Vietnam. Nombre El nombre de Eddie surgió de un chiste que circulaba por Londes: «Una mujer tuvo un hijo que sólo tenía cabeza; el médico le dijo a la madre que no se preocupara, que en cuestión de unos años conseguiría un cuerpo. Cinco años más tarde, el día del cumpleaños del niño, entró su padre en la habitación donde estaba Eddie y le dijo: "Hijo, hoy es un día muy importante y te traigo un regalo". Eddie contestó: "¡Oh no, no me digas que es otro sombrero!». Cambios de Imagen Eddie aparece en todos los conciertos de Iron Maide, incrementado cada vez más su tamaño, llegando a medir varios metros. La primera impresión que da al verlo es la de un zombie. Para los primeros discos de la banda, Eddie se adaptaba a las portadas de los discos, pasando a vestirse de loco en "Piece of Mind", con la camisa de fuerza, cadenas y cabeza rapada, de momia en "Powerslave" o de aviador de la Segunda Guerra Mundial para el sencillo de "Aces High". El tamaño de Eddie The Head fue un mayor para las giras americanas que para las giras europeas, por problemas de espacio en estas última. Para la gira de "The World Piece Tour", Eddie medía 4 metros y en la última actuación de la gira, en Dortmund, fue "asesinado", Murray lo golpeaba con la guitarra y Dickinson le arrancó el cerebro. Pero no todas las cosas que le ocurrían a Eddie estaban estudiadas, como por ejemplo durante el "Monster of Rock '80" en Bélgica, la bomba de humo que tenía Eddie en la boca explotó, haciendo que la cabeza de Eddie vuele hacia el otro lado del escenario, afortunadamente no hubo heridos. Pero el cambio más radical lo sufrió en 1986, cuando salió el álbum "Somewhere in Time", donde parecía un robot futurista y aún más en "Seventh Son of a Seventh Son", donde aparecía solamente el torso y la cabeza cubierta por la mitad. A partir de aquí, la calidad de los dibujos de Eddie se fue deteriorando cada vez más. En 1990, para el disco "No Prayer for the Dying", aparecía un Eddie de nuevo con el cuerpo entero y melena, pero no tenía la misma calidad que los anteriores. Quizás el único dibujo de la época que más fuerza tenga sea el del sencillo "Bring your Daughter... to the Slaughter". Iron Maiden decide que el dibujante de la carátula de su nuevo disco "Fear of the Dark" fuese Melvyn Grant y no Derek Riggs. El diseño de Melvyn Grant fue muy raro, Eddie parecía una especia de troll que se mezclaba con la corteza de un árbol muerto, a muchos fans le disgustó este dibujo de Eddie. Nuevo Eddie En el lanzamiento de "The X-Factor", ya con Blaze Bayley vocalista, el diseño de Eddie cambia drásticamente de nuevo. Las carátulas presentan a un Eddie real fotografiado por Hugh Syme, tanto para el disco como para los sencillos. . Sin embargo, el "Best of the Beast" devolvía la esperanza a los fans, pues era de nuevo Derek quien dibujaba y lo hacía con una portada en la que aparecían juntos los más famosos Eddies diseñados por el mismo. Tras esto, las esperanzas para el disco "Virtual XI" era muy grandes, pero finalmente la banda decidió por Melvyn Grant, igualmente Derek Riggs hizo las carátulas para los sencillos. En el 2000, la banda volvió a confiar en Derek Riggs para la portada del álbum del regreso de Bruce Dickinson y Adrian Smith, "Brave New World". El Eddie de esta carátula es un tanto rara, se trata de una cara formada por las nubes que surgen sobre un Londres futurista. Los diseños de Riggs para el sencillo "The Wicker Man" no convencieron a Steve Harris, debido a la falta de fuerza y garra de los mismo, y la relación de Iron Maiden con Derek Riggs se rompen luego de este disco. El nuevo disco "Dance of Death" trae un nuevo Eddie, esta vez en 3D, Quizás la portada del DVD "The Early Days" a finales de 2004, devuelve la fuerza de los primeros Eddies de Derek Riggs, con unos Iron Maiden empeñados en volver a su gloriosa época del "The Number of The Beast" y del "Piece Of Mind". Su siguiente disco, "A Matter Of Life and Death", nos lleva al arte de Tim Bradstreet, portadista de comic, conocido por sus aportaciones al universo de "Hellblazer" y "Punisher". La portada de dicho disco nos da a un Eddie más clásico, pero con presencia más discreta que en otras ocasiones. Cuando se publica "The final frontier", que nos presenta la más agresiva renovación del personaje en todos sus años de vida. Dibujado de nuevo por el ilustrador Melvyn Grant, el cual ha llevado el diseño de Eddie al terreno de la más pura ciencia-ficción, presentándonos al personaje como un ser de otro planeta. Aún respetando las directrices más características del personaje el cambio es aparente, llevando a Eddie a un nuevo nivel de fuerza, siendo esta encarnación, probablemente, la más agresiva de todas. Galería Eddie 2.jpg Eddie 3.jpg Eddie 4.jpg Eddie 5.jpg Eddie 6.jpg Eddie 7.jpg Categoría:Iron Maiden